


Just to be with You

by idratherwrite



Series: Scerek Week 2013 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Scerek - Freeform, Scerek Week 2013, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherwrite/pseuds/idratherwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott calls Derek so he and Cora come over for Thanksgiving.</p><p>(Scerek Week 2013 Day 1: Celebrations/Holidays)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to be with You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Thank You" by Dido

Derek's screen lights up, distracting him and Cora from their turkey sandwiches. He sees the screen and know he makes some sort of pained expression when Cora snorts.

"Told you he'll call," she says, smug.

He answers and he can practically hear how Scott is beaming when he says "Hi, Derek!"

"Hey," Derek answers. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Scott says, and Derek hates how he seems a lot less enthusiastic all of a sudden. "I just, my mom made a lot of food, and it's just her and me and Stiles and his dad here so we thought if you wanted to you could come over and have dinner with us."

"Sure, blame it on me," Scott's mom says somewhere in the distance.

"Anyway," Scott says loudly, trying to pretend he didn't hear his mom. "How about it?"

Derek is silent for a second. He looks at Cora who's already grabbing a sweater.

"Do you need us to bring anything?" Derek says.

"Awesome!" Scott almost yells. "No, no, just yourselves."

"We're leaving now," Derek says. "Thanks for the invite."

"No, thank you," Scott says. Derek can hear he's moving away from the rest of the people, probably going upstairs to his room. "I know we have to wait until dinner to say this but I'm really thankful to have met you."

Derek has no idea what to say to that. He opens and closes his mouth several times and hates himself when Scott carries on sounding hurt. "That was silly of me. I'll see you when you get here."

"I'm thankful for you, too," Derek finally manages to say.

"You don't need to say that just because I said it to you," Scott mutters.

"No, no, really," Derek says. He glances at his sister before going on. "You give me something to fight for. Something meaningful."

Now it's Scott who goes quiet. When he talks again Derek can hear how happy he is. "Thanks," he says. "I- You should really get going. Or coming. Oh my god, that sounded- I'll just, let you go."

They hang up and Derek grabs his leather jacket before meeting Cora at the door.

"Told you he'll call," she says again. Derek hugs her tightly and she laughs.

"Yeah, you did," he says, grinning. He hugs her tightly, that being the most eloquent way he has to tell her how happy and grateful he is to have her near. She hugs back just as tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend Derek and Cora came back to BH after a while and that things are peaceful for long enough for this fic to happen.
> 
> I'll try to write more for Scerek week but to be honest I'll probably be very busy with other projects.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr here: http://idratherwewrite.tumblr.com/


End file.
